Crescent of the Uchihas
by Hoodweareruchiha
Summary: His past? Mysterious. His name? Yondome Uchiha. His goal? To surpass his father, Itachi Uchiha's reputation. Will he sucssed? Okay. Yondome Uchiha is a character that I made up, and I based him, his personality, and his hardships on myself, and my own dark, troubled past. I've wanted to do this for a while, and I can't wait to hear your strong feedback. Chapter two to soon be her
1. Chapter 1

As the hooded figure walked into the cafe, nobody seemed to notice. The figure was wearing a black hooded cloak which seemed to blend into the dim lighting of the room. He walked past the crowds of people, towards the cloud ninja surrounding the fourth Raikage.

As he walked towards Ay, a dark man with blond hair stopped him.

"What's your business? "

The figure sighed.

"I need to speak to Lord Raikage. I have some business to attend to."

"Did you make an appointment?"

Ay looked up from his fourth bottle of sake.

"Let him through Darui! I'm not doing anything right now."

Darui stepped aside, allowing the figure to go forward. Ay was clearly drunk, and the figure could use that to his advantage if need be.

"Lord Raikage, I need to find Sasuke Uchiha."

Ay laughed.

"Have u tried Konoha? I guarantee that he'll be there."

"Thank you. I'll be off then."

The man left promptly.

Two days later, the man walked through the front gates. The sound of trees and leaves russling in the distance came into his ear. Wearing a red cloak this time, the man walked past a stand, which was selling books. He picked up a map, opened it, and walked in the direction of the Hokage office.

As he reached the large red building, he saw three men in front of the door, all wearing odd masks. One looked like a cat, another looked like a fox, and the final looked like something that the man couldn't quite put his finger on. ' _Interesting',_ he thought to himself. The masks all were white, with a few shapes in red in random areas. Aside from the masks, it was how armed the men were. ' _Anbu',_ he thought, remembering his father's teachings. ' _They're probably the Hokage's security'._ He walked to the front, as the man in the center of the formation stepped forward.

"What's your business?"

The figure sighed. How was he gonna explain this?

"I'm here to speak of an urgent matter with the Hokage. May I enter?"

The man who had asked chuckled a bit, and the cloaked man could imagine that he was smirking under the mask.

"He isn't here today. I'm afraid he's at home. Probably off training Naruto again. I'll let him know that you were looking for him tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The man left the inn in a hurry. He had an interview with Kakashi, the sixth Hokage. He was wearing a white cloak today, which was embroidered with red symbols. He had begun to fall in love with Konoha overnight. He was thinking that maybe he would stay here if the meeting with Kakashi went well.

He slipped through the crowds of people towards the Hokage's tower. He saw the same mask he did the day before, on what seemed like the right body.

"Come on in.", said the masked man. They walked into the tower quickly, and entered a big, fancy elevator. In a few minutes, they were knocking on the front door of the Hokage's office. A masked man with stark white spiky hair, and a black mask that covered his nose and mouth opened the door.

"Hello," he said as he led the figure to a seat in front of the only desk in the room. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am the sixth Hokage. I hear that you have business with me."

"Yes." Said the man.

"Might you take your hood off?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry."

He pulled down his hood. The first thing that Kakashi noticed was the fact that the man looked to be only around 15. He had caramel colored skin, and spiky short hair, about the same length as Naruto's was, when he was a child. He had creases under his eyes, in the same place that Itachi Uchiha had. He had stark, raven black hair. His dark eyes were intimidating to look at. He wore a jovial expression, resembling that of a certain someone that always faked it…

"My name is Yondome Uchiha. I have come, searching all the great ninja nations for my uncle, Sasuke Uchiha. I heard that he resided here. Is that true?"

Kakashi tried to hide his shock, but was unable to. Hearing that the teen standing before him was an Uchiha was unbelievable. The Uchiha were all but extinct! This couldn't be possible.

"I'm sorry… Did you just say that you were an Uchiha?"

Yondome looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I'm afraid to tell you that I don't believe that. The Uchiha are all but extinct."

"If that is true, forgive me for saying this, but how am I standing before you?"

Kakashi looked confused.

"That is what I am saying. I do not believe that you are an Uchiha. Forgive me this time, but I believe that you are lying to me. Are you even able to do a Sharingan?"

Yondome closed his eyes. He held them for a minute, then opened them back up, and the full Sharingan was revealed.

"Does this answer your question?"

Kakashi was shell shocked. How could he be an Uchiha?

"I guess I'll have an Anbu unit take you to his apartment."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

The woman who opened the door wasn't who Yondome was expecting. She was about 5'5, and had short, pink hair. She had big green eyes, porcelain skin, and a confused look on her face, closely resembling the one that Yondome had on his.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Yondome Uchiha. Nice to meet you!"

Yondome had a legitimate smile on his face.

"Ummm… My name is Sakura Haruno. And did you say Uchiha?"

"I did say Uchiha. Forgive me for being so blunt, but why are you in my uncle's apartment!"

Sakura's jaw hit the ground. This was Sasuke's apartment! Sasuke didn't have any nephews or nieces… That she knew of.

"Sakura, who is that at the door?" It had come from a very smooth and soothing voice asked from somewhere inside the apartment.

And just like that, a man with slightly tanned skin, and dark black hair came behind her. The same color as Yondome's hair.

Sasuke almost fell over. The teen that stood before him looked JUST like Itachi.

"Who are-"

Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence.

"My name is Yondome Uchiha. I am the son of Itachi Uchiha. I have travelled the ninja world looking for you. Now I have found you. Uncle."

Sasuke took a step back, almost fainting.

"How… How can this be?"

Yondome sighed.

"We might need to have you sit down."

They walked inside the large apartment, the red walls seeming to maze out through the rooms. It was magnificent! The three walked towards the large couch, and sat down.

"Are you ready?"

Sasuke slowly and shakily, shook his head yes.

"Alright. About twenty years ago, Orochimaru fought Itachi Uchiha, trying to take his eyes. He was cast under a genjutsu, being unable to move. As Itachi walked away, a single hair fell, and Orochimaru picked it up. Five years later, he cloned him, but they went wrong. I was the closest thing to the perfect clone, and by some miracle, I was able to obtain the Sharingan. You see, Orochimaru was never any good at cloning, and it's a wonder that I ended up as close to the real thing as I did. Orochimaru left, and never came back, and Itachi found me, taking me in, becoming my father. He thought me, trained me, and loved me. But he kept me hidden. He always did love you. One day, when I was eleven, he left, and told me to train for a year, and come to find you. He told me that he wouldn't be returning. He said that you were going to kill him that day, but not to hold any hard feelings towards you. And here I am, finally found you."

Just another one of Orochimaru's failed experiments. Sasuke quickly got over his shock, and started to formulate an idea.

Sasuke promptly stood up and walked into a room. He came back out with a shirt this time, which Yondome hadn't noticed had been absent from Sasuke's body before.

He then walked to the coat rack, grabbed his poncho and sword, then left.

Yondome looked at Sakura whose expression was one of surprise and concern. She looked at Yondome.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"What are you having?"

"Sake. Lots and lots of sake."

Sasuke slammed on the door so hard, the wood splintered and cracked.

A pale white and purple face opened the door.

"Yes Sasu-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE UCHIHA PROJECT?!"

Orochimaru sighed.

"Yes Sasuke, you may come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Don't play games with me. You came back to Konoha, and I thought that you were done with the secrets. What the hell is going on here?"

"Alright fine. A few years ago, I thought that I could clone Itachi. I was wrong, so Kabuto and I shut it down. Its that simple. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well one of your clones just came to my house."

Orochimaru had the most surprised look yet.

"Did… Did he give you his name?"

"He said his name was Yondome."

Orochimaru sighed a breath of relief. He's the good one. The other ones are evil."

Sasuke had an angry look in his eye.

"Other ones?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Look. The only thing I can advise you is to train him, make him become a shinobi. He has a lot of potential. It'd be a shame to waste it."

Sasuke turned away.

"Fine."

Three days later, Yondome rocketed to Johnin.

"You know," said Kakashi, as he signed the papers, "you could become an Anbu, if you wished."

"No thank you Lord Hokage. I want to wait until Uncle Sasuke trains me. Only one technique. That's all I want to learn, and then I'll join the Anbu."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Just what is your goal in life?"

"To surpass my father's reputation. I want to be better than him."

Kakashi's mind briefly flashed back to a happier time.

"You know what Yondome? You just might."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TRAIN ME?!"

Yondome was clearly frustrated. He wanted Sasuke to reach him how to get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"That is a very difficult technique to obtain. You're gonna have to wait until you learn a jutsu or technique from a list of these people."

Sasuke pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. Yondome realised that it was a list of names. He began to read the names. He read the first three.

Kakashi Hatake

Shikimaru Nara

Kankuro of the Sand

Yondome skipped to the last three names.

18) Hinata Hyuga

19) Darui

20) Naruto Uzumaki

"I have to learn something from all of these people!?"

"Yes. One from each of these people. In order."

They had finally reached the gate of the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke was going on a mission, and wasn't due back for a few weeks.

"And if I learn all of this, you'll teach me the Eternal Mangekyo?"

"As best I can, yes."

Yondome sighed. He would do it of course. Sasuke was his hero. He was just a little sad that he would have to wait so long to learn from him.

Yondome suddenly perked up.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! And by the time you get back, I'm gonna have joined the Anbu Black Ops!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Y'know, you remind me a lot of Naruto when he was a child. Calm down sometimes, please."

"Sure thing Uncle Sasuke!"

Training with Kakashi

"Alright Yondome. You want me to teach you a technique? I'll teach you the Chidori. This is one of your uncle's signatures."

Kakashi and Yondome were standing in the training field. The bright sun glinted off of Yondome's white cloak.

"Alright," said Kakashi, "step one is the hand signs. You know how to perform jutsu, correct?"

Yondome nodded his head. He couldn't wait for this! About an hour ago when Sasuke had handed him the list, he wasn't sure how he'd get the Hokage to teach him a jutsu.

Kakashi pulled off the hand signs. Three hand signs were all he needed.

"Now here's where it gets difficult. You have to focus all your chakra into the hand that you want the chidori to be in. Focus it there, then unleash it."

Kakashi's hand started to glow. Electricity started to zap, and Yondome could see Kakashi's chakra begin to form around his hand.

"Now you try."

Yondome pulled off the handsigns perfectly. But when he was about to unleash the chakra, nothing came out of his hand.

3 hours later…

"I've got an idea. Activate your Sharingan."

Yondome closed his eyes. A second later, the familiar red eyes with three dots appeared.

"Now watch closely."

Kakashi performed the chidori. As electricity zapped around the space, something clicked in Yondome's mind.

Suddenly, Yondome weaved the hand signs, and the chidori was in his hand.

"How did I-"

"Your sharingan has the ability to replicate jutsu, and techniques. Use it to learn all of the new jutsus that your gonna be learning."

Training with Shikimaru

"Shikimaru sensei, what jutsu are you gonna teach me?"

"I'm not gonna teach you a jutsu. The jutsus that I know are all Kekkei Genkais."

Yondome wondered what he would be learning. He hoped that it would be something that he could use to defeat Sasuke. If he could best Sasuke in combat, then he would start to get respect and love from his uncle. Both of which, were absent from their relationship.

"I'm gonna teach you how to rig the battlefield to your liking. You can use the battlefield and get the biggest advantage, no matter how powerful your opponent is."

Yondome listened intently. He wanted to gain the advantage over Sasuke.

As Shikimaru finished explaining his teachings, he gave Yondome an assignment.

"What I want you to do, is go around Konoha, and rig it. Make Konoha your advantage."

"HAI, SENSEI!"

Training with Kankuro

It had been a three day journey from Konoha to Suna, but Yondome had made the journey with no complaints. He was to find Kankuro, but that would be a difficult job. Suna was HUGE!

"Better get started then I guess."

Yondome was wearing a conventional Konoha shinobi uniform. His headband glinted in the sun. He walked through the gate, and was immediately surprised by how the heat was ten times more intense than in the desert on the way.

Yondome walked through the busy streets. He remembered that Kankuro was Gaara's brother. Gaara, being the Kazekage, was probably in the Kazekage's office. Therefore, Kankuro would be to.

Yondome grabbed a street map(stole), and looked through it. The office was dead ahead.

As he walked through the crowds, he caught someone grab a woman's breast. She screamed, slapping him, and he yelled right back at her. Yondome felt the sudden need to intervene.

Yondome got a better view. There was a man in purple face paint, the one who had started the assault, and the one who had started yelling.

"What is going on here? Who the he'll do you think you are, attacking this woman like that?!"

The man with the face paint looked at Yondome, clearly surprised that anyone would talk to him that way.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!? I'm KANKURO OF THE SAND!"

"You're my new sensei?"

Kankuro looked confused.

"Sensei? I'm not a teacher. Just who are you?"

Yondome explained everything. He then showed Kankuro the list.

"Alright, but not out here. Follow me."

They walked to an oddly shaped house. It was dark and dusty inside. Very gloomy.

"What the hell is this place?"

Kankuro laughed. It seemed to be a sarcastic laugh, but with Kankuro, you never knew.

"You're the son of Itachi Uchiha, and you don't know where this is? This is the puppetry store room of Sasori of the red sand. He has thousands of puppets here. Pick one. I'm gonna train you in Puppetry! You're gonna be a puppet master!"

"But sensei, I'm not a puppetry style shinobi. How are you gonna teach me puppetry?"

Kankuro chuckled.

"Anyone can be a puppet master, but some are just naturally better. Now go on and choose a puppet, and I'll have you fill it with weapons, then teach you how to use it."

Kankuro left the room to let Yondome pick it out himself. Yondome's eyes kept flicking around the dim room. His eyes caught on a very cool looking puppet. It looked just like Sasuke! Well, was dressed like him anyway.

The puppet was a normal body of a puppet, but there was obviously nothing inside. Not even the eye sockets we're filled in. However, it was wearing a black poncho with the hood on.

Yondome went over to it, and picked it up off the rack. He walked out of the storeroom, and out to the living room of the house.

"Kankuro sensei, can I ask you about something?"

"Of course you can!"

"Why'd you choose to live here?"

"Every puppet master has heard of Sasori of the Red Sand, legendary puppet master, and greatest thing to ever happen to puppetry since puppets. We all looked up to him. He was my hero, and I, his biggest fan. He one day disappeared, along with the third Kazekage. Then one day, when I was fifteen, Sunagakure was attacked by two Akatsuki members. One of them was Sasori. I got the honor of fighting him, and he almost killed me. I even used his old puppets, the ones he made all on his own. The crow, the ant and the salamander. It turns out that when Sakura and Granny Chiyo defeated him, he had turned his body into a puppet. That's now my signature puppet, is his body. This is Sasori's old house. Nobody was using it, and Chiyo left it to me in her will."

"Wow. That's… SO COOL!"

Yondome walked over to the workbench, next to the TV. There were weapons everywhere.

"How many can I use?"

"As many as you'd like."

Happily, Yondome started to make it look more like Sasuke. Sasuke would at least be flattered by Yondome designing his only puppet after his only uncle. He carved a face, added a flame thrower in the throat, put his own chakra into the puppet, filled it with kunai knives, and shuriken, and hidden swords, and even a chain with a blade at the tip. Finally, he gave the Sasuke look-alike a not so hidden sword on his back.

"How do I give a puppet a jutsu?"

Kankuro looked away from the TV. He seemed aggravated from having to temporarily stop watching his stories.

"Put the jutsus that you want, into a formula, on the puppet, then fill it with chakra. The chakra filling might take a few days, because you'll have to recharge your chakra. So how's it going with the puppet?"

Yondome pulled a scroll, and started drawing a contract seal.

"Not bad actually."

One he was finished with the seal, he painted the formula of the stomach of the puppet. As Kankuro walked over to check on his progress, he recognized the jutsu written, as the Chidori. What was he gonna do with a chidori puppet?

"Alright, I'm finished!"

"Alright. Now I'll teach you how to use one, and we'll sparr."

They stood on top of the Kazekage office. As Yondome pulled out the mini scroll from his pocket, he unravelled it. He summoned his all new, all different, Sasuke puppet. He had just learned how to to use the puppet, and now, it was his turn to spar with Kankuro.

As Kankuro summoned his puppet, he noticed that the puppet summoned, looked like nobody that Yondome had ever seen before.

Kankuro didn't give Yondome any time to prepare at all. The puppet charged, and Sasuke moved out of the way, barely dodging the blade, before charging quickly, slicing Kankuro's puppet in half.

"That's all you need to know! Good job!"

Training with Aoba Yamashiro

In the middle of the list, was a name that Yondome had heard only once by his father. He flashed back to what Itachi had told him.

' _If I ever die, and we are not living in Konoha, I want you to first find Sasuke, your uncle. Then, seek out Aoba Yamashiro. He is the only one that can teach you how to use crows.'_

Now he was back in Konoha, happy to be out of the heat of the Sand village.

He was standing on the great stone faces, where he had told Aoba to meet him in the note that he had send with the messenger bird.

He suddenly saw a flock of crows appear in front of his face, which then dispersed, a man wearing a bandana and red rimmed sunglasses standing in it's place.

"Hello," said the man, "I am Aoba. Are you the one who sent me the message?"

Yondome smiled. Itachi had made this man out to be so great. Now, Yondome was finally able to meet him.

"I am Yondome Uchiha. It's nice to finally meet you! I have so much to learn from you."

Aoba chuckled.

"So you're Itachi's kid, huh? Kakashi filled me in. Nice to finally meet you! But Yondome is too long a name. How about I call you Yon for short?"

Yondome was giddy. Yon? His first nickname! He was already establishing a name for himself!

"I love it!"

"Good. Now, it said in your letter, that you wanted to learn from me. So just what is it that you want to learn?"

I want to learn your crow technique. The only other people in history to use such techniques are Shisui Uchiha, and my father. I'm ECSTATIC!"

"You know that to do this, you have to make a contract with a crow. And it's a journey to get there. I can get you there though. Are you ready Yon?"

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

They had been chasing the same crow for what seemed to be three and a half hours. It was day three of finding a crow to place a contract seal on. This was getting excessive.

"Alright Yon. I think that this is enough of trying to find this thing. We will keep searching, but wait for one to come to you. If it sits on you, it's yours."

Yondome sighed. This was gonna take forever!

"Alright fine. Wanna go hit up the hot springs?"

Aoba's nose started to get a slight bead of blood under the nostril.

"Alright. Then we get something to eat, and then you need sleep. Your big day is tomorrow."

That's right! Yondome had completely forgotten about tomorrow. He was supposed to sneak attack Sasuke. All of his sensei's knew it and were gonna help him. Even Kankuro came a day ago to help with the preparations. He still needed to learn from Darui, and Hinata, and Naruto, but that could wait. Hopefully.

"All right. I'm just gonna head straight home, and go to sleep. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow for the attack."

As Sasuke walked into the village, he could feel that something was amiss. He just wasn't able to quite put his finger on it. He did have some top secret information on a possible new enemy though, so everything else could wait. As he walked past Ichiraku Ramen, he figured it out. It was 1:00, and Naruto wasn't in the shop. Maybe Kakashi had sent him on a mission?

He suddenly heard the all too familiar voice of his best friend partner, and apparently long lost cousin, Naruto Uzumaki shouting at his from the Hidden Leaf Gate.

"SASUKE! I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU!"

Sasuke sighed, turning to him.

"Look dumb-ass, we've been through this. We can't beat each other. I don't know how else to explain it. We are Yin and Yang. One can't exist without the other dammit. How am I gonna get this through your thick skull?"

A firm foot suddenly hit Sasuke in the side of the face, sending him flying.

Sasuke got up, and looked at who had kicked him. The kick hadn't had been from the front, so it couldn't be Naruto, he wasn't that fast. But who did he know that was?

Who he saw standing before him astounded him. It was Yondome. His own nephew.

"Hiya Uncle Sasuke! I've decided that if I beat you in combat, then you will finally respect me, and I'll make a name for myself!"

And just like that, Sasuke was behind him. But as he hit Yondome in the Vulcan nerve, he dissapated into a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone!

What happened next hit Sasuke like a wall of bricks. He turned quickly, only to see a familiar shade of blue, along with the high pitched ringing an crackiling that went along with it. And even more surprising, his own nephew was the one holding it. It was the chidori.

It was night, and Yonde was finally cracking. His blocks started to get slower, and his swings had less umphh. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

' _A contract seal?'_

Yondome had put a contract seal o him.

He was sweating like a hog, and Sasuke didn't even seem fazed by the hours of fighting.

' _Time to resort to plan B'_ he thought. Yondome suddenly stopped swinging and blocking. He ran instead, running into the near by window of a house, having Sasuke try and follow. But suddenly, Sasuke couldn't move. He was being held in place. He looked down, and saw a shadow, connected with his own.

"Sorry Sasuke, but the kid has a dream, and we're gonna help him achieve it."

Sasuke turned as much as he could. Standing behind him were Naruto, Aoba, Kakashi, Kankuro, Iruka, Konohamaru, Sakura, Temari, and of course, Shikamaru, who was holding the shadow possession jutsu together.

"NOW YONDOME!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke began to feel the ground beneath his feet give away, and he started to fall, then everything went black.

When he woke, he was in his apartment, an he could hear cheers everywhere. The cheers turned into chatter, and he heard footsteps. He realised that he was in his room. Yondome can to his bedside to greet him.

"No hard feelings I hope."

Sasuke chuckled, which hurt to do. "Nothing personal kid. I'm- I'm proud of you, and Itachi would be to. But I'm letting you know this now. If I ever have any kids, I'm not gonna treat them with any kind of reassurance. You and Sakura will have to do that for me."

Yondome nodded.

"I've got to go now Uncle, because I have to finish my training. See ya!"

Training with Kurenai

"She will teach you genjutsu, which was a staple of your father's personality. If you learn this, next time, I might not have to go easy on you."

Yondome sighed. If Sasuke too him to learn genjutsu, he'd learn it no doubt, but that would include him having to have it performed on him.

They walked to Kurenai's apartment, and knocked on her door. A woman with red eyes, porcelain skin, and jet black, spiky hair, opened the door to greet them.

"Hello Sasuke." She looked over to Yondome.

"And you must be Yondome. I have heard so much about you!"

Yondome smiled gently.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't say the same."

Kurenai laughed.

"So Sasuke, you haven't told him about me? I must say, I'm a bit offended."

"All I told him, was that you can teach genjutsu."

Suddenly, a man with glasses and a hoodie emerged from the apartment.

"Kurenai sensei, Kiba and I are prepared to take care of Mirai."

"Thank you Shino. Where is Hinata? I thought that she was supposed to be coming as well."

"SHE SAIS THAT SHE'S ON HER WAY!" yelled Kiba from deep in the apartment.

"Alright. Then we shall be off."

Kurenai stepped from her dwelling.

"Cmon Yondome. We're off."

Sasuke turned and left promptly.

"Kurenai sensei, where are we going?"

"We are headed for the great stone faces. There, we will search your soul."

It was really quite dark out. But atop the great stone faces, Yondome could see the many lights of the village. It should have been called the _**CITY**_ Hidden in the Leaves, not the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Alright," said Kurenai, "we are going to teach you how to make your own genjutsu. Your father had a pretty brutal genjutsu, which he got from another family member. Do you want to keep the trend going?"

Yondome was thoroughly confused. What trend?

"Sensei, what trend?"

"They all built off of the others previous genjutsu. To built off of it, I'd guess that you would have to see it. Luckily, I've seen both Shisui's, and the Tsukuyomi, which is what your father's genjutsu was called. I can simulate both if you want me to."

"Yes please!"

Kurenai sighed.

"Alright, but fair warning, it will be painful to feel."

"I don't care."

"Fine, but I warned you. Now look me in my eyes."

Yondome did as he was told without hesitation. Immediately, his scenery changed. The ground was burgundy, and the surroundings looked to be brown. There was light streaming down from the sky, so he looked up. In the sky seemed to be a moon, but had the pattern of Shisui's sharingan in it.

"Here comes the pain."

A bright cylinder of light came down onto Yondome, and his skin started to turn to glass, and then disintegrate.

He woke on the ground of the stone faces. His body was sore, and he was disoriented.

"Are you alright?"

Yondome looked up to see Kurenai leaned up against the railing.

"I'll be fine."

Yondome sat up. His head was hurting, and he realised that he was sweating. He stood, walked to the railing of the faces, and leaned over the side, throwing up.

"Damn. I didn't think that it would have that effect on you. Still you were only out for maybe five minutes. That's probably due to Itachi being your father. You also took it better than mostly everyone that I've seen. Are you up for doing your father's genjutsu? As bad as Shisui's was, his is ten times worse."

Yondome nodded, and looked her in the eyes. He was in the same place as before, but he could feel himself sinking. He looked down, only to see his legs submerged in what looked like liquid quicksand. He looked up, but instead of the pattern of the last sharingan, he saw the pattern of his father's mangekyo sharingan.

And instead of the beam, he could see the moon slowly descending. It started to pick up speed. Finally, it was upon him, and he could feel every bone in his body break, slowly, before he blacked out.

He woke up, same as before, and Kurenai said nothing as Yondome immediately walked to the railing to throw up.

"Now I will teach you how to create one. Do you want go continue on with this trend?"

Yondome slowly and shakily nodded. His face was pale, which is saying something, because he was the only black person in his family. He was dehydrated, but for some reason, he felt like water wouldn't do the trick.

"Look. You don't look so good. I think that food will help. Are you willing to pay, because I will."

Yondome shook his head no. He was happy that his sense I was concerned about his health, but he couldn't have Aoba pay for his food.

"Sensei, after I learn my genjutsu, we can catch that crow. I'll put a genjutsu on it."

"That sounds fine, but the crow is going to live inside you as if you were a jinchuriki. It won't like you, and you really don't want to upset it."

"You're right."

Yondome sighed, but then felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw a crow. He grabbed it quickly, and sat it on the table. It didn't seem to mind very much though. He seemed to know that if he spoke, the bird would understand him.

"Do you want to be my crow?"

The crow seemed to nod. Yondome pulled out a scroll, and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He then proceeded to write his name, then put his bloody thumb on the crow, creating the contract seal. The bird suddenly flashed into a white light, and Yondome started to feel lightheaded. For the third time that day, he fainted. Right there. In Ichiraku Ramen Shop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Secret technique! 1000 Scattering Crows!"

Aoba dodged to the left as a crow just barely scraped his cheek. He could feel the slight trickle of blood roll down.

"Nice job Yon! I think that you're finally getting the hang of it!"

They had been training all night, and most of the morning trying to have Yondome develop his own crow technique. He seemed to just enjoy summoning them to Peck and Aoba. He also thought it was pretty funny.

"Alright, enough of that, I've got a mission, so I'll be back next week to see your progress."

Yondome nodded. He was a little excited to have Aoba sensei leave the village for a bit. He would train like crazy, and was finally ready to join the Anbu.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. For a Hyuga, Kanji sure was not like his counterparts. They were either quiet, calm or Stoic. This kid was a mix of Naruto's wildness, and Sasuke's sense of superiority.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE A NEW SQUAD MEMBER?! HE CAN'T BE THAT SKILLED!"

"Look Kanji. He is the most promising shinobi since Naruto and Sasuke. He might be as good as you are right now, if not better. And he still has big things ahead."

Kanji's pale skin glinted in the moon lit office of the white haired hokage. His pale eyes were the color of the moon, his light brown hair much shorter than the rest of his clan. His angry look on his face was enough to make most people cower in fear. But Kakashi wasn't most people.

Kakashi hadn't yet told Yondome about the favor that he had done for Sasuke, but Yondome was now a member of Anbu Black Ops Squad Unit 11617. The squad only consisted of three members at the moment, but with Yondome joining, it made four, the official number of needed to be a proper squad.

"Whatever. I'm going to meet him now. I'll test his abilities beyond what anyone else can!"

With that, Kanji stormed out of the office.

Yondome was perched upon the same light post that his father was so many years ago. This was the same night eleven years ago, that his father murdered their whole clan. He had been eyeing this post from outside the now abandoned Uchiha compound, and remembered the day that Sasuke told him the story. Itachi told him the story many times before, but he had only heard his point of view of the story.

As he surveyed the empty streets of the compound, he felt something from a nearby building. It was wrong for anyone other than an Uchiha to be here, and his Aunt was asleep, and his uncle was on a mission. He would have sensed the others had they actually been there, so it couldn't be an Uchiha. So who was it?

That was when he sensed it. A single kunai knife flying through the air, slicing the wind behind him. He backflipped in place, the kunai slicing a thin cut in the sole of his shoe. He landed back on the pole, and jumped to the nearest building.

The kunai had come from behind, so his attacker must be there as well, probably running to a new spot, as was strategically proper. Yondome sprinted quickly to the kunai that was currently impaled into the wall of a nearby building.

Halfway there, a volley of kunai rudely interrupted his sprint for survival, forcing him to dodge. However, one stray knife hit him in his side, but instead of blood, out came crows.

" _Forget this,"_ thought Yondome, " _I'll just hit him with my crows!"_

As his body split into a flock of crows, he caught a glimpse of white.

" _An Anbu!"_

He came into view of his attacker, and materialized in front of him, brandishing the kunai that his attacker thought had impaled him. Yondome had caught it.

"So you're our newest member." said the Anbu. "Lord Hokage was right! You are promising! But I'm not done with this test of mine."

The Anbu unsheathed a sword, pointing it at Yondome's head. The young Uchiha saw a glint in the eye of his attacker under the porcelain cat mask.

He charged at the man, the opposition doing the same. Sword clashed with kunai, and they met eyes. Yondome wanted to put his attacker under a genjutsu, but didn't feel it right. If this was an Anbu test, he wanted to seem cooler than this.

The teen saw a free hand on his attacker, and remembered the training with his father. He grabbed his hand, and forced the intruders hand to be the other hand, making hand seals with it. Yondome pulled his hand away, and an electric current started to pick up.

"CHIDORI!"

He thrust his hand at his attacker, the man barely having time to dodge.

"Smart!" Said the anbu, before charging again, swinging his sword hard and fast, Yondome blocking and countering quickly, sparks flying.

"Alright. Enough of this playing," said Yondome, "this is over."

He looked the anbu in the eyes, before watching the man crumple to the ground.

He looked at the body, wondering what he should do with it, before unmasking him.

The first thing that was noticeable was the pale skin, and short, light brown hair, barely being illuminated by the moonlight.

" **It's probably best to leave the body."**

"You have got to stop doing that!"

The crow inside of him talked to Yondome every once a while, but always at the wrong moments.

" **We should just go home"**

Yondome nodded and hopped off of the rooftop that they were currently on.

Training with Darui

He only had three days to learn what he could from Darui, so he had to make it fast.

The village hidden in the clouds was a mysterious place, full of vibrant people and scenery. It was also very high up, not playing nicely with Yondome's fear of heights.

He walked with his black cloak that he had worn to the same village a year before. The Raikage's office was close by. He had lived in this village for a year with his father, but only a year. It seemed that Itachi and Yondome we're always moving.

He walked down an alley way, a short cut to the raikage's office. On his way, he caught a glint of light right in front of his face, and knew what was coming next. He barely had time to move out of the way of the blade.

"INTRUDER! I remember you. Lord Raikage might not deem you as a threat, but he was drunk that day, and I think you are a threat. A big threat!"

Yondome pulled down his Hood.

"It's not what you think! I want to learn from you! I'm an official Konoha shinobi now, so killing me would be an act of treason under the contract of the official shinobi alliance, and an act of war!"

Darui hesitated for a minute before stepping back.

"Boy, you sure do like saying official a lot don't you? Anyway, sorry about that."

Yondome heaved a breath of releif.

"So will you teach me now?"

Darui sighed.

"I guess. It's gonna take a lot of energy, and it's gonna be drab, but I'll do it anyway. I just hope you're worth it. But I have been looking for a student."

"So the technique that you'll be learning is a secret jutsu style only known by three people. Are you ready to have it passed down to you?"

Yondome nodded, his medium brown skin shining in the sunlight.

"Are you ready, Yondome Uchiha, to learn black lightning? How to wield the most powerful electricity in the world?"

He nodded once again.

"Good."

Darui back flipped, before waving his hand forward, and panther materialized, charging at the young teen. But he couldn't move.

It dissipated before hitting him.

"Now the thing to remember about black lightning is that it is so powerful, it always needs a conductor. That can range from a hand to a sword to a kunai, the possibilities are endless."

Yondome nodded, finally able to move again.

Day two, and he already had it down pact, and on his way back to Konoha. He had grown rather fond of Darui in the past few days. Sure, he was lazy, but he did have a soft spot for people and seemed to like Yondome well enough.

Yondome leapt from tree to tree, stopping shortly. He looked around. One of them was near by.

He searched around, and activated his sharingan. He saw a simple flow of white fabric come from behind a tree, and knew he was there.

"SHIN! COME OUT FROM BEHIND THAT TREE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

A man, as white as paper dipped in milk, with sharp silver hair and the most blood red sharingan that one would ever see stepped out from behind the tree.

"My, my Yondome. Aren't you sassy these days? And my, haven't you grown up? I must say, in the flurry of emotions that I'm feeling, the one that sticks out the most is pride. I'm proud of you younger brother. Truly, I am."

Yondome was flustered.

"What are you doing here? I thought that seal would last at least another five years. Enough to prepare for the inevitable."

Shin shook his head and sighed.

"It seems that you're just as clueless as you we're when you left. You can undo a seal you know."

Yondome sighed this time.

"I won't let you take his life. He isn't a bad person."

The pale man glared at his younger brother.

"You know nothing of what he's like."

"Yes I do! I've lived side by side with him for the past year! He knows all about us! Uncle Sasuke loves me! And he sure doesn't care about you!"

At this point, there were tears forming in the pale Uchiha's eyes.

"You think that you're so much better than us, all because you look more natural, and have more of his DNA!"

Yondome shook his head.

"I will protect the Uchiha name and Uncle Sasuke with all that I have!"

Shin was flustered.

"We will meet soon enough. And you had better prepare yourself, because when we do, it will be in a fight to the death. And you can't kill all of us."

"Watch me."


End file.
